Gute Nacht Freund
by Phyripo
Summary: Prussia has no place to stay for the night at a meeting. When he finds one with France after a lot of refusals, he is close to breaking down. Let's be happy France is there. FraPru


**Why do I like this couple so much? xD**

**I don't own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>Prussia had been doing great this day. He'd annoyed nations at the world meeting, caught up with his blog followers... Follower - whatever - , annoyed more nations and had a wonderful dinner after that. In short, the day was good for the ex-country.<p>

Until the man found out no hotel room was booked for him.

A world meeting was being hosted in Norway and the country had been kind enough to reserve rooms for his guests. Except Prussia.

It wasn't that Norway had not expected Prussia to come – he was certain the ex-nation would tag along with his brother because he was supposedly 'too awesome' to be left at their home.  
>It was just that the Nordic was stubborn and refused to book a room for someone who was not even a nation anymore, and annoying at that.<p>

It was thus that Prussia was forced to find another room. Grumbling about Norway, the white-haired man walked up to the counter of the hotel.

'I need a room for tonight,' he ordered as soon as the lady behind the counter turned her attention to him.

'I'm sorry, sir, the hotel is reserved for country representatives, but, er,' she clicked around on her computer for a while, pursing her neatly painted lips, 'there might be room in another hotel close b—Oh, no, that one's full as well. Is the whole world here or what?' She pinched the bridge of her nose. 'The closest hotel after that one is about three hours away, sir. Maybe you can, and I'm not allowed to say this but, share a room with someone here? I saw you talking to some of them before.'

'Hm. You were watching me... How about I share a room with _you _instead?' Prussia gave a lopsided smile and leant over the desk a bit.

The girl blinked, but showed no other signs of having heard her costumer. She typed something, checked her nails, typed a bit more and sighed, meeting Prussia's gaze.  
>'Oh,' she said, faking surprise, 'still here? I thought you were going to find a place for the night.'<p>

Prussia almost did a headdesk, but was able to contain himself.  
>'Damn you're good,' he smirked. 'Well, I'm off then. You're missing something <em>awesome<em> though!'

The girl chuckled. First time someone had hit on her without being at least a bit tipsy. She watched the odd man walk off, and shook her head silently. These country representatives were weird people. The two Italian guys had scared the cook out of the kitchen, the French man had scared the maids out of the rooms, and her own country's representative had almost scared the Icelandic one – apparently his brother – out of the hotel. She checked the clock and went back to work tiredly.

* * *

><p>Prussia, meanwhile, had run into his brother. Quite literally.<br>'Mein Gott, West! Get off of me, will you?' he struggled to push Germany away.

'Sorry, bruder!' The tall man got up and dusted off his slacks, while Prussia sat up on the carpet.  
>'You should look where you're going though. Anyway, can I help you with anything? You look like you want to ask something.'<p>

'Ah! Ja, actually! I was just wondering if you'd let me stay in your room tonight, since that ass Norway didn't get me one.'

'Nein.'

Prussia jumped up, facing his brother. 'But Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest,' he whined, while trying to make a cute puppy face.

'Prussia, it is no and it will stay no. I told you to stay home, go bother someone else.' Germany brushed past Prussia, on his way to the hotel room that had been assigned to him.

Prussia considered his options and decided to just go ask someone else instead of chasing after his little brother. He could always do that later.

Walking down the hallway, the man caught sight of a familiar mass of dark hair. He sprinted after the person and was able to catch him before he entered a room.  
>'Oi, Spain! Spain!'<p>

Spain turned to face his friend, smiling as always. 'Prussia! What's up?'

'I have no place to stay tonight and there's no way in Hell I'll be sleeping out on the street. Let me stay in your room!'

Spain frowned. 'Ah, uh, I'd let you, but,' he lowered his voice to a whisper and smirked, 'Roma may get jealous.' After a short pause, the cheerful nation added, 'Again.' He chuckled.

'Aww, come on!'

'Really! He got _very_ jealous when I was forced to share a suite with Morocco that time we had a meeting of the Mediterranean countries. It was cute! He l— Prussia! Don't walk away!'

The ex-nation was nearly fuming. Stupid oblivious Spain.  
>France walked by. Prussia tilted his head, thinking.<p>

Nah, he wouldn't ask France just yet. That was something to be used only as a last resort. First... Oh! There was Denmark just now.

'Yo Denmark! Can I a—'

'Whatever you're gonna ask,' the Nordic said without looking at Prussia, 'the answer is negative.'

'Why?'

'You slammed my dinner in my face, remember? Now bug off.' And he was gone, disappearing around a corner before Prussia could say something.

'Hmpf. Like I want to share a room with you. I'm way too awesome for that.' He was silent for a minute and stifled a yawn. 'Oh, right. What's the time, anyway?' He checked his wrist, only to find he wasn't wearing a watch. 'Gah! Oh, hey! HEY SWEDEN! What's the time?'

Sweden stared at Prussia.

'Oh, okay, jeesh, I'll go ask someone else.' He walked further down the plain hallways of the Norwegian hotel, passing nations he barely knew on his way, until the German saw Switzerland leaning against a table, talking to Belgium. Perfect person to ask the time, that Swiss! It wouldn't surprise Prussia if he always carried a cuckoo clock around.

'Hey Switzy,' said the ex-nation, clapping the man on the back. 'How're you holding up? Thinking about joining the EU anytime soon? Nah wait, now wouldn't be the best time to do that. Anyway, you'll tell me the time and let me stay in your hotel room, right?'

Switzerland raised an eyebrow while Belgium let out a little giggle.  
>'It's almost eleven o'clock, and no, I'm not going to let you stay in my room, whatever the reason is.'<p>

Prussia scowled, disappointed, then turned to Belgium. 'Yours?'

'Oh,' she said, 'I suppose you could stay in my room, yes...'

'Awesome!'

She smiled. 'Oh, Switzerland, please tell Liechtenstein I have that thing she asked for. She'll understand what that means.'

'That thing she asked for?'

'Yes, that thing. Thanks!' she pecked his cheek, leaving the nation flustered, and motioned for Prussia to follow her. The two walked down until they found hotel room 45. When Belgium reached for the knob, the door of the room opposite 45 opened suddenly.

'Hey Bel—BELGIUM! _What are you doing with that guy?_'

'Brother, don't be mean!'

Netherlands's hand gripped Prussia's shoulder painfully as the nation himself glared at the man. 'What are you doing with my little sister?'

Prussia tried to look as awesome as possible. 'I don't have a room so I'm going to stay in her room tonight.' He winced when the grip on his shoulder tightened. 'DUDE! Chill out! I'm not gonna molest her or something, who do you think I _am_?'

'Oh, I know who you are.' The Germanic nation bent towards Prussia. (Damn, he was Germanic too, right? Was he related to this creep?) The latter swore he could smell a faint trace of weed hanging around him, an overpowering sweet scent.

Belgium tugged her brother's scarf. 'Neth! Come on, Netherlands! Let him go!'

'Fine.' He painfully pinched Prussia's shoulder once more before he finally let go. 'But _he_'s not staying with you.'

'DUDE!'

'Brother! You can't decide who I associate with!' The siblings' green eyes were equally angry-looking, and it occurred to Prussia that this must happen a lot.

'I can decide who is a bad influence on you!'

'Maybe _you_'re a bad influence on me!'

'Me? _Me_? If I d—' The arguing countries were interrupted by the opening of a door and an angry: 'Could you be quieter? I'm trying to work here!'

'No Luxem, we're not going to be quieter! Belgium is being stupid!'

'No, _you _are being stupid!'

'You're both arguing outside my door, so you're both being stupid!'

'_Luxembourg!_'

'I was working!'

'You're always working, you never have time to do something with us!'

'Well... Netherlands is always smoking!'

'THAT'S NOT TRUE!'

* * *

><p>Prussia's eye twitched. He had thought that the Benelux trio was one of the most harmonious sibling groups, but apparently he'd been wrong. Even America and that one guy never argued like this. That might have something to do with... Erm, <em>Canada's<em> attitude though.  
>The ex-nation shook his head and silently backed away from the three siblings. A room for the night wasn't worth having to put up with Belgium's annoying (and scary) brothers.<p>

About thirty minutes later, Prussia had been ridiculed by Romano, laughed at by America, feeling that someone was watching him, hit with a frying pan multiple times, scolded by overly protective brothers at least thrice, almost hit by an angry koala, bombarded with scones, followed around by cats with a sleeping owner and whacked in the head with a paddle by Vietnam.

And there were nations who just politely told him _no_ too.

Now he was sulking on the green, worn-out carpet of the hotel, slumped against the wall. Almost everyone had gone to sleep by now, and he carefully avoided Belgium's hallway.  
>Why did no-one care enough to give him a place to stay? Surely he was simply too awesome.<p>

Prussia sighed. Time for the last resort. He got up and knocked a random door, hoping Australia and his scary koala wouldn't open it. He subconsciously rubbed a hand on his head where the vicious animal had almost smashed into him.

Luckily for the German, the door was opened by Finland. 'Oh, Prussia. You still can't spend the night here, you know.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. Just tell me where France's room is.'

Finland 'hm'-ed and retrieved a scrap of paper from his jeans pocket. Eyes scanning over it, he answered: '169 is France's room. Good luck!'

'Sure. Whatever.' Prussia couldn't believe he was forced to ask _France_, of all people. Sure, the Romance nation was his friend, but damn, was that guy pervy. It scared him from time to time.

* * *

><p>He sighed as he faced the door with 169 on it. If France wouldn't let him stay, he'd have a serious problem. He'd asked the whole world already. (Literally.) He knocked softly, and the door was opened almost immediately.<p>

'Ah, Prussia. I was expecting you, mon ami.' France, clad in nothing but pyjama pants, leaned against the doorframe comfortably. 'I heard of your little quest.'

'Yeah, yeah. Would you just let me in?'

'Hm, should I?' He tilted his head and pursed his lips. 'You came to me as a very last resort, didn't you? I feel a little offended.'

'France, dude, just... Please, okay?' Prussia hated that he had to beg, but the ex-nation really needed a place for the night.

France sighed, standing up straight. 'Alright, come in.' He waved Prussia inside and closed the door behind them. The hotel room was nothing fancy, Norway had apparently not wanted to spend a lot of money on the other nations. The walls were plainly coloured, a single chair with France's suit draped over it stood in a corner next to the window. There was a door, to the bathroom, Prussia supposed – that reminded him that he really had to pee – and the bed took up most of the room.

France huffed. 'This place is not worthy of being called a hotel, but it's what we have, so it'll have to do.' He turned to Prussia. 'We will need to share the bed. I hope you don't mind and if you do, too bad. Have you not brought your bags?'

'I, uh,' Prussia stammered, realizing that he had forgotten something important, 'I did not bring my bags, no. It was kind of a last minute decision to come here with West, you know...'

'Ah, well... Wait, you did not bring any luggage here in the first place? How did you think you'd manage that?' asked France incredulously.

His friend rubbed the back of his head, frown on his face. 'Like I said, it was a last minute decision... Let's just forget about it and go to sleep, fine?'

'Mais... I mean, but, but what are you going to wear tomorrow? What are you going to wear _tonight_?'

'Dude, you think of something. I have to pee.' And he ran to the bathroom.

When Prussia came back, he found France on the bed – their bed now, as much as he hated to think about it – lying on his back comfortably. The blond man looked up when he heard his friend re-entering. 'Ah. There you are. I happened to have spare pyjama pants, but I never wear shirts to bed, so I cannot give you one,' he said. 'But it's not that cold. The pants are over there.' He made a vague motion with his hand.

Prussia grunted a response and shrugged off his jacket, stopping when he felt a pair of eyes on him. 'Dude! Don't look at me!'

France smiled innocently – Prussia shuddered at the sight – and said: 'But we're both men, non? _I_ have nothing to hide, you know.' He raised his eyebrows. 'Do you?'

'No, but... Whatever!' He threw the jacket on the chair on top of France's clothes, unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw it away too, while trying not to feel the Frenchman's eyes on his back. It was slightly unsettling, to say the least. The German's shoes, socks and pants came off as well, leaving him in his boxers. Not daring to look back, he slipped on France's pants and sighed.

'Alright France, I'm ready. Let's go to sleep, okay?'

'Hm.'

Prussia awkwardly climbed into the bed next to France, back facing his friend. He screwed his eyes shut and pretended to sleep as the Frenchman beside him shifted to turn off the lights and lay down comfortably.

It wasn't long before the German felt slender fingers trailing his back. Startled, he asked _what the hell France thought he was doing?_

In response, France made a small sound at the back of his throat, a sound that sounded very unlike him, according to Prussia.

'France?'

'You have... A lot of scars for such a young nation, mon ami.' He lightly traced his fingers over a particularly noticeable one. 'I hate to think that I was the cause of many of these.'

Prussia shivered slightly under the Frenchman's touch. It somehow made the ex-nation happy to hear that someone cared, even if it _was_ France and even if it _was _just for some stupid reason, probably. He'd been rejected so many times (and not only today) that it was nice to know someone at least thought of him as a person. If he _was_ a person at all...

'Prussia? What are you thinking about?' France's fingers were on the German's side and well on their way to his heart.

'I'm nothing.'

The fingers stopped and Prussia felt France shift a bit. His voice sounded closer when he spoke again. 'What?'

'I'm nothing, France.'

'Whatever do you mean by that?'

'What am I, France?' He turned towards his friend. It felt like France was hugging him this way. Awkward, but comfortable. 'Am I a nation?'

'Well... Not exactly, non,' the Frenchman answered, and his breath ghosted through Prussia's hair.

'But am I human?'

'No.'

'Then I'm nothing, right? One is a nation, or one is human. Not something in between.' It sounded like he wanted France to tell him he was wrong, that _no Prussia, you're actually still a nation_, or _no Prussia, there _is _something in between!_

But no such luck.

'You're right, of course.' His arm snaked around Prussia further, turning the awkward attempt into a real hug, and not a manly one. Prussia's nose touched the Frenchman's torso and France's hair tickled his forehead. It gave the German a weird feeling of reassurance.

'Then why am I still here? I know I'm too awesome to fa—' His voice faltered. Fade? Had he really wanted to say that? Suddenly his eyes filled with tears. But there was no way he was going to cry. Absolutely not. The awesome Prussia did not cry.

Awesome Prussia...

Sobbed uncontrollably while clawing at France's chest. France just rubbed his friend's back while whispering nothing in particular into his hair and kissing his forehead once.

'Gott damn it all, France, why am I still around? I don't have land, I don't have a people... I don't even have _half _a country these days.' He whispered, 'I _am _not even half a country...'

'You must be _something_. You're here, for one, and you're a brother, and a friend, and a lot more, I'm sure about that.' France tangled one hand in his friend's hair blindly, pulling him close.

'But that's not... I mean...' He crawled up a bit so his face was at level with France's. 'How can I be content with that?'

France wiped away a tear on Prussia's face; he saw it shimmering in the vague lantern light that shone through the curtains. He let his hand rest on his friend's jaw. 'Because it's all there is, Prussia. You know what people always say, that you cannot be something that you're not? Same goes for nations, or ex-nations.' He let his words sink in. 'You should have faded in 1871, but you didn't.'

Prussia nodded. 'But that was because I would be East Germany later on. We just didn't know it back then.'

'You should have faded in 1947, when we officially dissolved you, but you didn't.'

'You were all so surprised.'

France kissed his friend's forehead, which, somehow, felt natural for the German. 'And you should definitely have faded in 1989.'

'But I didn't, yeah, I get it. What are you trying to say?'

'You didn't go in 1871 and 1947 because you had a task ahead of you. Maybe you have a task ahead of you now?'

'I don't want me and my brother to be split up again, you know.'

A kiss was pressed to Prussia's nose. 'I'm just saying that, whatever the reason is, you're still around and that's what matters. And if there's something coming your way, you will see. You shouldn't worry, it's very unlike you, mon ami.'

'Thank you... I think.'

'And maybe you should talk to your brother about setting up something like the Italies did after their unification.'

'That is a good idea, you know.'

'Hm... I know.' France smiled, even though Prussia couldn't see it in the dark room. 'Are you alright now? It is not like you to break down like that.'

'I'm feeling better... It's just been kind of a hard day... You know, sometimes even awesome me can't handle it.' He sighed, pressing his forehead against France's. 'Thanks though... I appreciate what you said.'

'Of course. You're my friend, non? I hope we can be friends for a long time.' He pressed another kiss to Prussia's forehead, not sure how the other would react now that he was somewhat back to normal again. But Prussia didn't say anything, so France kissed his nose too, softly.

'France?'

'Hm?'

'Can I stay with you tomorrow night?'

'Of course, mon ami.'

'Thank you.' It was quiet for a minute, the two men content with just lying there. Prussia broke the silence just when France started to wonder if he'd fallen asleep. 'Oh, and France?'

'What is it?'

Prussia planted a kiss on France's lips, too short for the Romance nation to respond but long enough to feel it was not a joke.

'Gute Nacht.'

He turned his back on France again, but tugged his arm around his body so that the Frenchman's hand was over his heart – he was sure he could feel a large scar there, too. France pressed his nose into Prussia's hair and smiled a little.

'Bonne nuit.'

He hoped they would give a real scare to whoever would come to wake him up in the morning, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
